wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikiality:Almanac
Please use this page to post events and holidays, etc. to be highlighted on the main page. January 1. New Year's Day 3. Mel Gibson's Birthday 12. Rush Limbaugh's Birthday 18. Mission Accomplished II Day (also celebrated in some places as "O'Reilliversary") 21. Martin Luther King Day, 2008 February 6. Ronald Reagan's Birthday 12. Darwin Day (2009 is 200th anniv) 14. Valentine's Day 22. Pray for Stephen Day, 2007! 24. Razzies, 2007 25. Oscars, 2007 March 03. the U.S. Comedy Arts Festival awards Dr. Colbert "Person of the Year" 10. Osama bin Laden's Birthday 13. L. Ron Hubbard's Birthday 14. π Day (@1:59) 15. National Agriculture Day (2007) 17. St. Patrick's Day 18. Halliburton Day 20. Stephen Colbert Day (Oshawa bin Laden, Canada) (first in 2007) 21. First day of Spring 25. Elton John's Birthday 27. Anniversary of Heaven's Gate's "Exit" (1997) 28. Radio-Televison Correspondents' Association Dinner 29. Amy Sedaris' birthday : Kyle Sampson testifies 30. Mohammad's Birthday 31. Cesar Chavez's Birthday : NCAA Basketball Tournament, Final Four (2007) April 1. April Fools' Day 2. NCAA Basketball Tournament, Final Four: (2007) 3. Alec Baldwin's birthday 5. FOX's first night of programming, 1987 7. When Stephen Can Taste his own ice cream! (2007) 8. Easter, 2007 :Betty Ford's birthday 12. David Letterman's Birthday (1947) 13. Oddest Book Title (announced, 2007) 17. Stephen Jr's B-Day : Alberto Gonzales scheduled to be questioned by traitors : Fred Goldman set to auction rights to O'J' Simpson's "If I Did It" book : participating Ben & Jerry’s scoop shops around the world will be hosting Ben & Jerry’s Annual Free Cone Day, from 12pm until 8pm : (guess which story will get the most news coverage?) 19. Alberto Gonzales rescheduled to be questioned by traitors 20. Duh, its 4:20...and Hitler's birthday. 22. Earth Day :John Waters' birthday 23. Michael Moore's birthday 24. I Can't Believe It's Not Genocide Day! : Barbra Streisand's birthday : the current Shirley MacLaine's birthday 25. Secretaries' Day, 2007 26. Bombing of Guernica, 1937 May 1. Mission Accomplished I Day (aka "V-Day" or "Victory over Iraq" Day) :Loyalty Day 10. Wikia Humor Blog launch! (2007) :Bono's birthday 12. George Carlin's birthday 13. Stephen Colbert's Birthday :Mother's Day 14. Wiretap The Internet Day, 2007 23. America Meets Monica Goodling via congress : Samuel David Cheney is born! (2007), with picture of the proud grandfather 24. Wikiality Day 19. Armed Forces Day, 2007 28. Memorial Day, 2007 June 6. D-Day :Ronald Reagan's Ghost's B-Day and RFK's Assasination 8. The prophet Mohammed dies in 632 A.D. : Barbara Bush's birthday 9. China leases Hong Kong to Britain for 99 years (starting in 1898) 10. Alcoholics Anonymous founded in 1935 by "Bill W." : Judy Garland's birthday 11. as governor of Alabama, George McGovern protected a school doorway in 1963 12. Ronald Reagan's Victory Over Communism (gave "Tear Down This Wall" speech) : Timothy McVeigh executed in 2001 13. Activist Judges pass Miranda vs. Arizona forcing the police everywhere to read instead of arresting or shooting people :The New York Times begins publishing porn in 1971 14. Flag Day : U.S. Army's birthday! : France welcomes Nazis into Paris on 1940 : Nerds unveil the Univac : "Under God" becomes law in the pledge, 1954 : UFO seen in Roswell, New Mexico in 1947 17. Father's Day, 2007 : the Statue of Liberty appears suddenly in New York City, obviously a gift from God (not France), 1885 : activist judges expel The Baby Jesus from American schools, 1963 : hippie's favorite minor so-called "crime" occurs, 1972 : TV's highest rated police chase takes place, 1994 18. The war of 1812 began : Napoleon was defeated in Waterloo, 1815 : Sally Ride becomes the first American woman in space 19. Juneteenth : Afghanistan is blessed with their own former Unocal executive 20. Lizzie Borden was acquited for "taking an axe" in 1893 : Muhammad Ali was convicted for snubbing America's troops in 1967 21. The United States Supreme Court decided it was fine to slap America in the flag 22. Department of Justice's birthday, 1870 23. America's Cup Competition (Scheduled Start, 2007) : the "type writer" was patented in 1868 by Christopher Latham Sholes 24. Henry the 8th was made King of England in 1509 25. Custer stays the course in Little Big Horn, 1876 : the War of The Koreas begins, 1950 26. Strom Thurmond's Ghost is born, 2003 : Christmas, 2007 as declared by the Christian in Chief : John F. Kennedy became a jelly donut in 1963 28. Stonewall Riots began this day in 1969 (and America's innocence ended) : Congress declares Labor Day a holiday in 1894 : World War 1 starts after a bad post-modern punk band is assasinated 29. The United States Supreme Court ruled that America's criminals could no longer be sentenced according to Biblical Law because it was too "cruel and unusual". Wimps. 30. UFOs land in the Tunguska region of Siberia in 1908 : Gone With The Wind is published in 1936 July 1. Canada Day (1867) 2. Nostradamus died in 1566 : Amelia Earhart disappeared in 1937 (which Nostradamus predicted just before he died) : LBJ performed some routine paperwork on this day in 1964 3. Tom Cruise's birthday 4. Independence Day 5. the bikini debuted during a fashion show in Paris, 1946 : Dolly, the cloned sheep was born, 1996 6. The Greatest President Ever's B-Day : Nancy Reagan's birthday : 50 Cent's birthday : a fire killed over 160 at the Ringling Brothers Circus in Hartford, CT, 1944 : The Frank family found a small apartment in Amsterdam, 1942 7. Mother Frances Xavier Cabrini becomes the first American to be canonized, 1946 8. Vermont abolishes slavery (the first state), 1777 : Kurt Waldheim is inaugurated president of Austria, 1986 11. Stephen Colbert's Tek Jansen, issue 1 release scheduled : Aaron Burr pops a cap in Alexander Hamilton's ass, 1804 12. Congress establishes the Medal of Honor, 1862 : Walter Mondale picks a chick to be his vice presidential running mate, 1984 13. The guy who died from a stab wound in his bathtub (like in the painting), was stabbed by a crazy chick while he took a bath, 1793 : draft dodgers riot in New York City, 1863 : The largest surge ever (The Battle of Kursk) ended with victory for America's side, 1943 : God smotes New York City with a blackout (followed by a plague of looters) for harboring liberals, 1977 14. The largest whine-a-thon takes place in France, 1789 : Congress does the only good thing they have ever done on this day in 1789 (passing the Sedition Act) : the official surge in Iraq began in 1958 with the death of King Faisal II 15. The Russians and their "Soyuz" spaceship attempt to ride the coattails of America and our "Apollo" spacecraft, when we launch in 1975 16. The District of Columbia is made America's capitol despite not being a part of the United States, 1790 : Saddam Hussein became president of Iraq, 1979 : the Bolsheviks kick commie ass in Ekaterinburg, verified by Boris Yeltsin, 1918 : another Kennedy (John Jr.) dies, 1999 17. Spain gives America Florida in 1821 : America pays them back by kicking their ass in the American-Spanish War, resulting in their surrender, 1898 : Wrong Way Corrigan lands in Hollywood, Ireland, 1917 : Disneyland opens in Anaheim, CA, 1955 18. A fire destroys Rome, Nero watches from a safe distance, 64 BC : Hitler's Mein Kampf gets published : Nadia Comaneci earns the Olympics' first perfect score, 1976 19. A bunch of chicks hold a tea party in Seneca falls, New York, 1848 20. Sri Lanka (when it was called Ceylon) ruins it for everyone by electing the world's first prime minister, Sirima Bandaranaike, 1960 : Indian terrorist, Sitting Bull surrenders to Americans! 1881 : Jordan's King Abdullah I is assasinated, 1951 : Hollywood Liberals stage a "moon landing" in 1969 21. The Rapture begins as Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows is released : Jesse James robs his first bank, 1873 : an Evolutionista (John Scopes) was found guilty in a court of law, 1923 22. Saddam's bastard children, Uday and Ousay get their asses kicked, 2003 23. Hale-Bope comet discovered in 1995 24. Mormons invade Utah, 1847 : Activist judges order Nixon to turn over his personal recordings collection to an activist prosecutor, 1974 25. the first scientific abomination was born in England from a test-tube, 1978 26. the FBI's predecessor, the Office of the Chief Examiner, is created in 1908 27. Bugs Bunny makes his film debut in A Wild Hare, 1940 : America wins an armistice for the War of the Koreas, 1953 : activist congressmen vote to impeach Nixon, 1974 28. French busy-body, Robespierre, visits a guillotine, 1794 : World War I begins, 1914 : Herbert Hoover orders Douglas MacArthur to break up a huge sit-in from Washington, 1932 29. The world's first emo, Vincent Van Gogh shoots himself in the head, 1890 : The One True Church reaffirms birth control is evil, 1968 : Eisenhower creates NASA, 1958 30. America reaffirms its status as a Christian Nation by adopting In God We Trust as our motto, 1956 : liberal unionist Jimmy Hoffa begins a very long game of hide-and-seek, 1975 : Arnold Schwarzenegger's birthday August 1. Reminder: schedule Wikiality.com for 1 Year Anniversary internets tubes maintenance : America finishes her first census in 1790, showing 3,929,214 Americans, and 12 million illegal aliens : Adolph Hitler opens the Olympic Games in Berlin, 1936 : The MTV begins at 12:01 a.m. with a commercial with very loud sound, followed by Real World, Pompei, 1981 2. The first Lincolnish penny is struck in 1909 : George H. W. Bush makes his family proud by single-handedly sinks a German U-boat disguised as an American PT boat almost drowning John F. Kennedy, 1943 : George H. W. Bush starts something he cannot complete in 1990 (but his son is working hard to finish it) 3. In 1492, Christopher Columbus starts a surge in the New World that takes more than 2 presidential terms to complete : France surrendered to Germany, 1914 : Germany declares war on France, 1914 : the National Basketball Association is formed, 1949 : air traffic controllers run to their union masters crying about having to work 4. Andrew and Abby Borden are featured in the first episode of CSI: Fall River, 1892 : the Frank family are evicted from their Amsterdam squatter's paradise, 1944 : Jimmy Carter wastes his first year and enough paper for 1,000 forests to create the Department of Energy, 1977 : terrorists torpedo boats in the Tonkin Gulf in Vietnam, 1964 5. the democrats invent the income tax, 1861 : Cleveland, Ohio gets the first electric lights somehow, 1914 : American actress, Marilyn Monroe chokes on a hoagy and dies under Elvis Presley's toilet, 1962 : a gay is elected bishop for the gayest religion ever, the Episcopal Church, in 2003 : the Test Ban Treaty is signed prohibiting nuculer testing underwater, in the atmosphere and in outer space, 1963 6. American Victory Day Pt 1 (bombing of Hiroshima) : The Holy Roman Empire officially ends with the abdication of Emperor Francis II in 1806 : Jamaica declares its independence from Great Britain, 1962 : African-Americans are allowed to bypass the voting test and are may also vote without paying the regular tax, 1965 7. Congress does something right by creating the War Department, 1789 : The Tonkin Gulf Resolution passes Congress allowing President Johnson to fight the Vietnamese over there and not over here, 1964 : President Clinton invites terrorists to bomb America's embassies in Kenya and Tanzania, 1998 8. The Gayest Navy Ever gets lucky by defeating the Spanish Armada, 1588 (no doubt by using their weapons of heterosexual destruction) : a train going from Glasgow, Scotland to London is robbed of $6 million dollars, 1963 : the first California Cult makes a splash in the papers, 1969 9. American Victory Day Pt 2 (bombing of Nagasaki) : Hitler's Black Friend wins 4 gold medals in the Berlin Olympics, 1936 : Ben & Jerry's favorite hippie, Jerry Garcia died, 1995 10. That little Jewish chick is sworn in as a Supreme Court Justice, 1993 : A British scientist interferes with American museumology by starting the Smithsonian Institute, 1846 : The Second Greatest President Ever personally gives every Jap in America a check for $20,000, 1988 11. The S.O.S. signal is used for the first time by the Arapahoe, 1909 : America's Gitmo gets its first prisoners, 1934 : Liberals start a riot in the Los Angeles neighborhood called Watts, 1965 12. Some fruitcake patents a sewing machine, 1851. Sissy. : The Vietnam surge is finally declared accomplished, 1972 13. Berlin is divided by a barbed wire fence, 1961 14. Social Security Act becomes law, 1935 : America has its largest blackout ever! in the northeast, 2003 15. Crisco is introduced, 1911 : The Real Macbeth is killed, 1057 : filthy liberals filth up a small farm in New York, 1969 : Jesus-haters claim to see a "solar system" outside America's Solar System, 2001. Liars. : the Wizard of Oz premiers, 1939 : Ben Affleck's birthday 16. Babe Ruth died in New York City, 1948 at the age of 53 : Elvis Presley died at Graceland, 1977 at the age of 42 : Idi Amin, former dictator of Uganda dies, 2003 17. Fort Sumter is attacked unprovokedly, 1863 : Gold is discovered in Alaska, 1896 : Hurricane Camille hits the Gulf Coast, 1969 18. Congress establishes the Bureau of Immigration (precurser to Immigration and Naturalization Service), 1894 : Tennessee ratifies the 19th Commandment, allowing women to vote (put into effect August 26), 1920 : Lolita is published, 1958 19. Germans vote to make Hitler Fuhrer, 1934 : Sergio Veira de Mello is killed along with 22 others when insurgents hit UN's Baghdad headquarters : Monica's Cigar's birthday (1946) 20. activist teachers create Head Start, 1964 : Commies invade Czechoslovakia, 1968 21. Hawaii becomes American, 1959 : Democrats lose their first debate with a Republican, 1858 22. filthy bastard, Oliver Cromwell picks a fight, 1642 : Teddy Roosevelt becomes the first America president to ride in a car, 1902 : a rare Black Panther is killed in Oakland, California, 1989 : activist judges remove Roy Moore from his job as Alabama's chief justice, 2003 23. Some guy in a skirt once played by Mel Gibson in a movie is killed in London, 1305 : Two filthy goombas are executed, 1920 24. God smotes Pompeii, 79 : drunken soccer hooligans burn down America's White House, 1814 : Mexico gains independence from Spain, 1821 : Wikiality.com user discovers Mexico and Spain are two different countries, : France detonates a pussy bomb in the South Pacific, years after America does it, (cheese-eating coattail riders), 1968 : baseball player, Pete Rose is punished for his transgressions, 1989 : Father of The Greatest President Ever deals with a petulant Andrew, 1992 25. stubborn French know-it-alls create a port city at the mouth of a river (assholes), 1718 : National Park Service is created to oversee road construction through oil and gas reserves, 1916 : Americans free the stinkin' French from the Nazis, 1944 USA, USA! : Activist meteorologists declare "Katrina" a hurricanehttp://www.nhc.noaa.gov/pdf/TCR-AL122005_Katrina.pdf, 2005 26. Liberia proclaims its independence after adopting an American-ish flag, 1847 : American chicks given right to vote, 1920 : Major League Baseball is finally televised, 1939 : Democrat governor, Kathlene Blanco does not declare a state of emergency for her state of Louisiana, no she did not, 2005 27. America drills her first oil well in Titusville, Pennsylvania, 1859 :A volcano named Krakatoa spooges everywhere, 1883 :American perv, Pee Wee Herman's birthday :American tough-guy, Sgt. Slaughter's birthday :Large German actress, Marianne Sägebrecht's birthday (she played Karl Rove in the musical Victims!) 28. Radio station WEAF in New York aired America's first broadcast commercial, 1922 : A young black suspect is taken into "Southern Custody" following an incident involving a white woman and whistling, 1955 : The first gang of black people invade America's capitol to hear a man talk about daydreaming, 1963 : Liberals go apeshit in Chicago, 1968 : Activist doctors decide to waste taxpayer's hard earned money researching The Gay Cancer, 1981 : commie hero Leo Tolstoy was born on this day : so was the blonde cop from Starsky and Hutch : The director of Xanadu celebrates his birthday today as well 29. The final Inca ruler is liberated by a surge of Spaniards, 1533 : Commies get the bomb! 1949 : Strom Thurmond ends the longest filibuster ever! 1957 : Trent Lott's modest Mississippi home is destroyed, 2005 : commie hero Leo Tolstoy's birthday : a great American who wrote a movie about keeping secrets celebrated his birthday today : a Swedish person named Bergman had a birthday today : Michael Jackson's birthday 30. America creates a "hot line" to talk to the commies, 1963 : Thurgood Marshall becomes the first Clarence Thomas, 1967 : Daryl Gates, LAPD Police Chief who supervised the Rodney King beating and the riots that followed celebrates his birthday today! : The Daily Show correspondent, Lewis Black's birthday 31. Thomas Edison receives a patent for the single greatest abomination in the history of invention: moving pictures, 1887 : Princes Diana dies in a car wreck in France with her Arab boyfriend, 1997 : gay buddhist's hero, Richard Gere's birthday : Jewish violiniist, Itzhak Perlman's birthday September 1. Germany remembers Poland, and also begins 'hand delivering' WWI payments, 1939 : Muammar Qaddafi takes over Libya, 1969 : Chechyn terrorists take 1,200 schoolchildren hostage in Beslan, Russia, 2004 2. London is burned to the ground, 1666 : America's Treasury Department is founded, 1789 : Teddy Roosevelt visits Minnesota before the airport was built and talks about "big sticks", 1901 : V-J Day is declared after America kicks ass in Japan, 1945 : Ho Chi Mihn declares Vietnam's independence, 1945, dies in 1969 : a great White Southern governor protects his school houses with his National Guard troops, 1963 3. Labor Day, 2007 : Richard the Lionhearted becomes King of England, 1189 : the filthy bastard, Oliver Cromwell dies, 1658 : Britain accepts America as Number One! in Paris, 1783 : Pope John Paul I becomes the first John Paul Pope, 1978 4. Los Angeles is founded, 1781 : great American entrepreneur, George Eastman earns a patent for the roll film camera, 1888 : great American corporation, AT&T carries the first transcontinental television program, 1951 The show was Truman's opening address to the Japanese Peace Convention in San Francisco : Nine negro children defy the orders of a White, Southern governor, 1957 5. the first beard tax is levied by Peter The Great, 1698 : America's first continental Congress met in Philadelphia, began taxing and spending, 1774 : the Republic of Texas elects its first president, Sam Houston, 1836 : Eleven Jews die at the Munich Olympics, 1972 : Katie Couric's one year anniversary at CBS (2006) 6. A commie shoots an American president (McKinley), 1901 : Nazis begin the Jew dress code, 1941 : Japanese filmmaker, Akira Kurosawa dies, 1998 7. Brazil declares independence from Portugal, 1822 : Nazis begin providing spent armaments to London, 1940 : ESPN debuts, 1979 8. Galveston, Texas learns about hurricans, 1900 : Huey P. Long is shot, 1935 : Japan formally cuts and runs from World War 2 : Hemmingway's The Old Man and The Sea, 1952 : Star Trek premiers on NBC, 1966 : Nixon pardons Gerald Ford, 1974 : Roger Maris' 61-home run record (which lasted 37 years) was broken by Mark McGwire, 1998 9. Grandparents' Day : America becomes United States of America, 1776 : RCA creates NBC, 1926 : Northb Korea is born, 1948 : Elvis Presley brings satanism to America's televisions, 1956 : Communist China's Mao dies, 1976 10. Bill O'Reilly's Birthday : Some girlie man invents the sewing machine, 1846 : Activist President, John F. Kennedy, defies Alabama state law and lets the coloreds go to school with Americans, 1963 11. Patriot's Day : America is blessed when Alexander Hamilton becomes our first Secretary of the Treasury, 1789 : Hoover Damn is dedicated, 1936 : Jungle-hippie pop group, The Beatles, record their first song, "Love Me DO", 1962 : Communist Russia's shoe-bangin' president, Mrs. Nikita Khrushchev dies, 1971 : Scotland finally gets its freedom from England, 1997 12. Henry Hudson explores the North's James River, the Hudson River, 1609 : South Africa original Dead Mandella, Steve Biko dies, 1977 13. China installs dictator Chiang-Kai Shrek as president, 1943 : Margaret Chase Smith, a Republican, becomes the first woman to serve both houses of Congress when she is elected to the Senate, 1948 : A Jew and an Arab shake hands without any blood shed, 1993 14. Francis Scott Key writes America's anthem, The Star Spangled Banner, 1814 : Congress passes the Selective Service Act, virtually forcing all young American males to join the surge in Europe and the Pacific, 1940 : paparazzi chase and kill a beloved European princess, Princess Grace of Monaco, 1982 : Command-wide Stand Down ordered by the Air Combat Command to review procedures surrounding the accidental routine transport of nuculer weapons which were scheduled to be decommissioned from Minot Air Force Base, North Dakota, to Barksdale Air Force Base, Louisiana. :PLEASE NOTE: The transport was routine. Go about your daily business, nothing to see here. 15. America's State Department gets it's current name, 1789 : Southeast Mexico Junior, South Mexico, Southeast Mexico Senior, Southern South Mexico, and Western South Mexico Junior gain their independence : Charles Darwin hosts his first gay cruise to the Galapagos Islands aboard The Beagle, 1835 : Germans adopt an Eastern religious symbol to represent their national pride, 1935 : 4 girls are killed when an IED goes off in their church, Southern Whites are looking for the real killer, 1963 16. Pilgrims go crazy from the maize and rename the town of Shawmut to Boston (which apparently is an Indian word for drunken gay orgy), 1630 : One of America's greatest corporations, GM is founded, 1908 : Gerald Ford goes crazy from the chronic and offers all hippies amnesty, 1974 17. Constitution Day : The Day The Department of Justice Went Dark, 2007 : the bloodiest battle in U.S. military history, the Battle of Sharpsburg (Antietem for you Yankees) occured on this day in 1862 : the NFL is founded under the name American Professional Football Association in Camden, Ohio, 1920 18. The first issue of The New York Times is published (as The New York Daily Times), 1851 : Hippie Jimi Hendrix dies, 1970 19. American president, James Garfield is assassinated, 1881 : An illegal immigrant is arrested for kidnapping the baby of great American Charles Lindbergh, 1934 : the president of Argentina is scared off by a few soldiers, 1955 : America tests her first underground nuculer test in Nevada, 1957 : Mexico City is struck by two earthquakes, 1985 : America helps enforce democracy in Haiti, 1994 20. an old man loses a tennis match to a girl, 1973 : The Greatest President Ever addresses both houses of Congress to talk about terrorism, 2001 21. France abolishes the church, 1792 : J.R.R. Tolkien's The Hobbit is first published, 1937 : God smotes New England (and New York) with a hurricane, 1938 : Satan gives birth to The People's Republic of China, 1949 22. The British hang the spy Nathan Hale, 1776 : Congress creates the office of Postmaster General, 1789 : France proclaims the right to surrender as a sovereignty nation, 1792 : a Republican writes a law that frees the slaves, 1862 : Two of America's frenemies, Iran and Iraq start their own war, 1980 23. A Real American says, "I have not yet begun to fight", 1779 : Lewis and Clark return from their expedition, 1806 : Neptune is discovered by a Nazi, 1846 : Nixon delivers his "Checkers Speech", 1952 24. Congress passes the "First Judiciary Act" creating the Supreme Court and the office of Attorney General : America's first nuculer-powered aircraft carrier, the Enterprise, is launched, 1960 : Eight hippies from Chicago are put on trial, 1969 : Liberals force America to sign a treaty promising not to exercise her God-given right to nuculer testing, 1996 25. The British capture America's foremost furniture maker, Ethan Allen, 1775 : the president of the Mormon church, Wilford Woodruf, renounces polygamy, 1890 : 9 gang bangers are allowed to attend Central High School in Little Rock, Arkansas, 1957 : Ronald Reagan picks a chick to be on America's Greatest Court, 1981 : An estimated 14,000 die in a heat wave in France, 2003 26. Thomas Jefferson is given the job of America's first Secretary of State, 1789 : America's Federal Trade Commission is established, 1914 : America holds the first televised presidential debate between the distinguished Richard Nixon and Baby face Kennedy, 1960 : William Rehnquist is made America's chief justice, 1986 27. The Jesuits are founded, 1540 : The Warren Commission begins the longest running conspiracy theory ever, 1964 28. Eight Chicago White Stocking baseball players are indicted for fixing the 1919 World Series, 1920 : The Nazis and the Commies remember to divide up Poland, 1939 : unAmericans of the District of Columbia get their first mayor, Walter Washington, 1967 29. Scotland Yard begins using homos on their police force, 1829 : Terrorists spike Tylenol capsules with cyanide, 1982 30. Twenty-two Nazis are found guilty at America's Nuremberg Trials, 1946 : America's first Emo dies in a car crash, 1955 October This is the month of "Octolbert" or "Rocktober" 09. FOX Birthday : release of I Am America (And So Can You!) 12. Columbus Day : Kirk Cameron's birthday! 17. The Colbert Report's Anniversary 24. United Nations Day 30. Stephen Colbert/Barry Manilow Peace Accord (anniv, 2006) 31. Satan's B-Day November 11. Veteran's Day 22. Thanksgiving, 2007 22. ThanksTruthing, 2007 December 7. Pearl Harbor, 1941 Pearl Harbor Day 20. Shred Off (anniv, 2006) 25. Baby Jesus' B-Day 26. Feast of Stephen the Martyr 31. New Years' Eve